Passionate Writing
by MrsDragneelDixon
Summary: Natsu X Lucy College AU- . Lucy has loved Natsu more than a best friend for quite some time. Her needs have to be fufilled. Her class "Creative Writing" will help her. The class is assigned a project that is called Passionate Sex. How will she write her sex story and express her love if Natsu is as dense as the Earth's inner core? Or at least, that's what she believes.
1. Morning Routine

**Hi! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic EVER. I hope you enjoy! I promise that the next chapters will be longer!**

**Rated M for future chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did Nalu, Jerza and Gruvia would have happened already!**

* * *

Lucy awoke to the warm spring breeze brushing her exposed back. She turned her head her eyes meeting Natsu. He was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling with his breath. His exposed skin glistened in the sunlight. She sat up in bed; her feet skimmed the wooden floor. Her head turned to look at the clock. It read 9:00 AM. _Perfect timing, _Lucy thought. Lucy fluffed her pillows and made her bed. She walked over to the opposite side of the bed to her roommate, Natsu Dragneel. His bare, muscular body excited her. He almost _never_ shows skin. Her fingers gingerly caressed his pink, supple lips. She regretted to admit it, but she had fallen for the pink-haired idiot. Her lips lightly brushed his forehead. She hesitated for a moment, and then stood up, making her way to the kitchen.

Lucy poured ingredients into a bowl whisking them together to create pancake batter. Once the mixture was smooth, she poured some into a pan, patiently waiting for the batter to rise. She repeated this process several times until she had two tall stacks of fresh pancakes. Once this was done, she placed yet another pan down on the stove laying strips of bacon down to simmer.

The savory smell of bacon filled the air. Natsu's nose twitched at the mouth-watering fragrance. His eyes opened with a jolt and he sat up. He ran towards the kitchen with quickness. Lucy felt the breeze hit her as Natsu passed her quickly, taking his seat at the table.

"Good Morning, sleepyhead!" Lucy giggled.

"Morning." Natsu said with a slight yawn. Lucy laid a plate down with Natsu's breakfast, and before she could sit down, Natsu devoured the food. Lucy chuckled quietly and sat in her chair, eating her meal in a lady-like manner.

"Omigod! I have Creative Writing today! Don't want to be late! Seeyalatergtgbaii!" Lucy waved and then scurried out the door with haste, slamming the door behind her. Natsu could hear Lucy's faint steps as she ran down the stairs.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review and critique this! :3**


	2. Creative Writing

Lucy knew it wasn't safe to run with heels, but she was excited to go to "Creative Writing." Before sitting in her seat she held her skirt to keep in nice.

"Good Afternoon class!" Professor Mirajane smiled with a small tilt of her head. Lucy looks up to Mira as a role model. Well, maybe not just Lucy. Let's just say she was favored by many students.

"Today we will be discussing our new project!" Mira exclaimed with a click of her heels. The class got silent. Those eight words have such an effect. Nobody even tries to guess before class because it's a mystery. One time Professor Mira made them write about transforming into demon souls. As Mira said in the beginning of the semester, "This class will be about you and how to test your imagination. These stories will also have a deep effect on your life. Not always make believe. Most projects will be focused on the concept of _love. _Any kind, family, friends and most importantly: Lovers. These kinds of writing bring mystery and hope. All of the author's feelings just spilled on to the paper."

Lucy's mind shut down when Mira spoke.

"This relates to what I said in the beginning of the semester, we will be writing a passionate sex story! I know all of you are older than 20, so I can guess most of you have lost your virginity. If you haven't then you may ask your roommate. Unless, you plan on having a passionate sex before next Monday! No exceptions. If it's turned in late our you have an _excuse _, F. This is the best project! Probably my favorite!" Mira giggled with a sly wink.

Throughout the three long, nerve-wracking periods they discussed the project and everything you may need to know. Lucy was devoted to have the best story. She will lose her virginity from only one person. The only one she has ever loved. Natsu. She could just see his beautiful and loving face of his. His pink spikey hair and down to his alluring eyes. Then there lay his pink, supple lips. She just wanted to kiss him. She knew it wouldn't happen because Natsu is as dense as the Earth's inner core. Lucy sighed. She wished that he loved her back. The thought of it made her head spin. She was so captivated by him.

Once the bell rang Lucy was out of the door. She hoped Loke would not approach her. He was such a nuisance. That dumb player. Ugh. Just thinking about him gave Lucy the chills. She dashed through the hallways wildly searching for her friends.

"Have you by any chance seen two bluenettes and a scarlet haired, scary girl?" Lucy asked Jellal with a worried tone.

"No. Did you say scarlet?" Jellal asked while his face lit up at the word _scarlet. _

"Yeah she's the student council president. Erza Scarlet. Oh wait that's right! You two like each other! Thanks for the help though! I'll tell Erza to meet you at the garden at 3. You better meet her lover-boy!" Lucy skipped away thinking about her perfect game of match-maker! Before Lucy could process what happened she was on the floor; her head meeting a muscular chest.  
"Oi Lucy! What are these papers about?" Lucy heard the familiar and friendly voice of her roommate, Natsu.

"Don't look at these! I have to go Natsu I'll talk to you tonight!" Lucy gathered her notes and scurried away with a faintly red face. _What was that about? Either way, the girl is making me yearn for her touch. She is so voluptuous. _Natsu thought as the petite, blonde dashed away.

Lucy stopped in her tracks as her eyes came in contact with scarlet-red hair and two bluenettes. She clutched her notes tighter as she walked towards them.

"Hello Lucy." Erza smiled with a click of her glasses.

"I have something important to ask, but this comes first!" Lucy giggled a bit as Erza looked at the blonde with a face full of confusion.

"Jellal told me to tell you to meet him in the garden at 3! I knew you two had a spark or something!" Erza's face turned the color of her hair and she looked nervous. Levy and Juvia both started to laugh. Lucy nervously told them about her project and asked if they could help. Sadly, none could help.

"I guess you'll just have some Natsu time!" Levy predicted with a smirk. Lucy's face turned crimson.

"Erza, Levy and Juvia will help you pick some outfits to seduce the poor boy! Juvia is excited." Juvia smiled and put her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Anything that we can do to help! We are your best friends, Lu-chan!" Levy shouted as all the girls parted ways.


	3. Her thoughts

**Sorry for the long wait! I was working hard on the story! I hope you like the new chapter! It gets a bit romantic ;) More to come! **

**I know the chapters are short, but I like to end it where it seems good to end :)**

**-Kyo**

* * *

Nastu's head went up with a jolt. His sad face now a happy one. The faint footsteps got louder as the blonde unlocked the door.

"Welcome home Lushy!" Natsu exclaimed with his goofy smile. Lucy's face flushed and her knees fell weak.

"Hi Natsu." She said with a small wave as she put her things down. She then made her way to the couch to where Natsu was sitting. He gulped slightly. As she walked her hips swayed and her breasts bounced with each step. _Why is she so perfect?_ Natsu suddenly said to himself.

"What was that Natsu?"

"Oh nothing. Had to…remind myself about something. That's all! So what's up?" She jumped on the couch next to him. Her breasts bounced making his face turn a dark red. Lucy noticed this. _Guess I could tease him a bit… _She put her hand on his leg near the middle of his legs. Natsu felt the slight buldge in his pants. _Crap. _

"Can we play video games a bit later tomorrow?"

"Why?" Sadness befell on him. _It's probably my favorite part of the WHOLE week. _

"Well, I'm going out with my friends to go shopping. I sort of ran out of bras…heh…" As she said this he nodded in agreement not wanting to be in her business.

"Thanks Natsu! You're the best!" Lucy jumped on him. She could feel his muscular body underneath her. She took in every bit of it while she could. Her heart was beating fast. It grew in speed while she traced his abs. Every inch of him fascinated her.

"Lucy? What are y-you doing? She stopped in her tracks. Her face boiled.

**LUCY POV: **

I could feel my face heat up as he said that. Why can't I just tell him? Well, that's obvious… I got off of him and ran to my room as quickly as possible. I locked the door so he couldn't follow me. I'm so frustrated. I slid down the door and crossed my arms over my knees. I know how dense he is, but I just want to find a way to express my love and lust. He's always on my mind. No matter what I'm doing I can just hear his voice. _"Lushy!"_ Sometimes I wonder why and how I fell in love with him. I think it was the smile. His goofy and dumb smile. The smile that sends butterflies throughout my body. I feel so protected and safe when I'm around him. If only he knew how special he is to me. _"You're weird Luce!" _He's always so kind towards me. He never thinks about girls in any romantic or pervy way. It irritates me sometimes. The only remark he gives me about my breasts is how heavy they must be. Will I ever get him to even notice the smallest hint of love? This is an unanswerable question.

* * *

** I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	4. His thoughts

**Yay! Another chapter! It's like flying chapters everywhere! Don't you just want to pee all over the place?! LOL**

**Hope you like! 3 Thank you for taking your precious time to read this new installment of "Passionate Writing". **

* * *

It was now Friday. Spring had finally arrived and decided to stay. The trees blossomed and the weather was once again nice after a terrible, frigid winter. What the groundhog said was true (for once), spring came early this year. Lucy knew she only had the weekend to complete her task. Professor Mira said it would be the best project yet, but Lucy had different feelings. She doesn't even know what sex feels like. _How sad. _As Lucy sat by the window she sulked. She wanted Natsu. She yearned for him. "_Lushy! You're a weirdo!" _She watched the mamma bird feed her children in the nest. _You know what; I will lose my innocence from Natsu…tonight. _Lucy walked over to her dresser and slipped on the lingerie she bought from "Victoria's Secret." _ This must be a way to entice him. You can do this Lucy. _

Lucy walked towards the kitchen deciding a quick snack would help her. She opened the freezer and took out a Popsicle and started sucking it. There were no chairs in the kitchen, so she sat on the counter.

**Natsu POV: **

Wahh. Professor Gildarts is so cruel. I can't wait to go see Luce! I walked up the stairs and unlocked the door to see…her. Lucy is sitting on the counter sucking on a Popsicle, in…LINGERIE!? "Luc-y…!" I couldn't hold back my scream. If I waited a little longer I could have enjoyed the view, but why is she wearing…That? I am trying my hardest to hold in my blush but it's not working. The things she does to make me go crazy, for her. _"Natsu! Come help me! I can't clip my bra!" _Why is she always talking to me in my head? What's going on with her? Is she in heat or something? I can remember last night clearly.

_***Flashback* **_

I could feel her hand touch my leg, oh so close. I felt a bulge. Crap. She asked me about something and I just nodded. I could then feel my body being pulled down. It took me some time to realize Lucy was on top of me. Her breasts squished against my face. If she doesn't move I may not be able to control myself. I then saw it. I was straddling her while she traced my muscles. I gulped. Never have I ever been in this situation. Then I went and ruined my moment. The only moment I could confess. Dammit.

"What are y-you doing?" Then I saw her look up at me with a confused, blank face. Her cheeks turned crimson and she got up and ran. I heard the door close behind her. Great. Nice going, idiot. Why did I ruin it? Either way I need to take care of this. I looked down to my now very noticeable boner. At least Lucy didn't see it. I would have been so embarrassed. I walked to the bathroom and got undressed. Once fully naked I looked at myself in the mirror. I still look hot don't I? Does Lucy think of me as that? Good structure, strong and slender. I always stay in shape. I am always nice to her. Isn't this what she wants? _"Yes it is Natsu. Now come kiss me." _ There it goes again. She's in my mind talking to me. Why couldn't she really say these things? Love is so complicated. I feel as if she's the one though. Why can't she realize? I hopped in the shower still asking myself these questions. _"I love you Natsu._ _Why don't you realize? You are so dense." _I shook my head. Be quiet mind Lucy.

_***End of Flashback* **_

Lucy dropped her Popsicle. Her head whipped around to face Natsu. _Oh god. _"N-natsu…" Lucy stuttered quietly. Natsu started walking towards her. His face full of desire.

"I-it's not what you think! You see-"Lucy's chatter was interrupted by pink, supple lips. **(Kyo: Get the reference?) **Their first kiss, it was such an awkward time. Lucy slowly snaked her arms around Natsu''s neck. She could feel him smile against her lips. He then pulled back.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." Natsu smiled and placed his forehead against hers.

"I l-love you." Lucy smiled while kissing his cheek.

"I love you too. More than you imagine."

They both stood in the kitchen kissing each other for who knows how long.

"So, Lucy, one question…why are you wearing this..?" Natsu said while pointing to the thin fabric. Lucy froze.

* * *

**Finally! What we have all been waiting for! The kiss! Was it good? Did I do a good job? (Note: remember this is my first Fairy Tail fan fiction, let alone romance, let alone mature. .) Please stay tuned! 3**

**-Kyo **


	5. The Ending Resullt

**Sorry for the wait! **

* * *

"Well, you see…" Lucy explained. After her explanation, Natsu fully understood and it finally happened.

It was the next morning and Lucy remembered it clearly. She sat down on the couch and began to write. She was able to write every sentence in complete detail. Nastu soon woke up and headed towards the bathroom.

Natsu POV:

When I got into the bathroom I looked into the mirror. I smiled at myself for finally confessing. I've been waiting too long. It's funny how a school project got us together. I hopped into the shower and began to wash. I'm glad that I didn't have to wait any longer than that. I probably would have gone crazy. All I can say is, I'm glad it was her.

I grabbed a towel and walked into the kitchen. Breakfast sat on the counter with a note near the plate.

_School starts early today. I made your favorite. Thank you –Lucy _

I smiled to myself as I placed the food on my plate.

Regular POV:

Lucy handed in her assignment and sat down. She was so nervous. Professor Mira graded each and every one of them. It made all the students anxious, but that's how she did it. When Lucy saw Mira pick up her story, her heart pounded in her chest. She noticed Mira smiling every now and then while she read.

Mira began to hand them all back. Her heels clicked with each step. Lucy started biting her nails. When Mira approached her she smiled. "I believed you could do it." Lucy looked at the paper and read A+.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the story! Thank you for reading!**

**-Kyo**


End file.
